


The Curse of the Hand Furniture

by nnjvz



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Based on an old Discord prompt, F/M, Hand shaped furniture everywhere, If you know the yurt you know, Look up the Baby Don't Yurt Me Collection, New LoveMe room decorations, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnjvz/pseuds/nnjvz
Summary: A new piece of furniture has appeared in the LoveMe room that reminds Kyoko of a certain place and event. (But really it's just me describing weird furniture.)
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Curse of the Hand Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, if you look up the Baby Don't Yurt Me Collection you'll get a bunch of lovely stories surrounding a certain yurt that was a glamping destination last year. For some reason there was a certain, hand-shaped chair as a furniture option in the yurt that prompted a bunch of stories and some lovely chitesnoo art. This is a spin-off one shot from vague notes of a story I never finished and the emergence of a new sofa found by the lovely Claraowl. I hope you enjoy!

Kyoko blinked slowly. Trying to process what was in front of her. _Did it multiply again??_ She thought, staring at the bright purple loveseat resting before her. Replacing their old couch, the loveseat consisted of two cupped hands merged together, as if to offer up anyone that sat in it. To the left of this couch, sitting under the table in the LoveMe room, was what she had dubbed the four 'Thumbs-up' stools. Decked out in neon pink fabric, the base of the stools were in the shape of a fist and the back, a thumb sticking up. Those had appeared about 3 months ago after she had returned from a on-location shoot as Momiji. On the right, in the lounge area they had created, was the "Open-palm" bean-bag chair in bright green. That showed up one day after Kyoko and Kanae had returned from work at TBM. Finally, on the back wall, near their lockers was the original culprit. The "OK" hand chair in white that was eerily similar to the one they had seen during their yurt camping trip. Kyoko still hadn't decided if it was a copy of that chair, or if it was the original. Knowing the President, anything was possible. _Especially after that picture!_ Kyoko thought, blushing as memories of the camping trip came to her mind.

A few moments later, having changed and grabbed her things, Kyoko swung the door open and ran out of the LoveMe room. Her cheeks flaming, she tried to escape her memories and the feelings they provoked.  
"Is everything alright, Mogami-san?" Ren asked, as he stood up from where he had been leaning against the opposite wall waiting for Kyoko.  
Not meeting his eyes, Kyoko nodded briskly and continued walking away from the room.  
Glancing curiously into the room for a second, Ren caught a glimpse of the new loveseat and the old hand chair in the room before the door fully closed. Grinning, he calmly walked after Kyoko, his mind on the events of the camping trip and possible uses of the new couch in the future.


End file.
